


A Very Gold Christmas

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	

Mister Gold did one Christmasy thing each year; he went to the dinner and drank a single pint at lunchtime. He would admit to being a Grinch, but between eleven and two on Christmas Day when Granny’s was heaving with seasonal cheer and terrible jumpers he indulged in the spirit of the season. There was always a seat for him in the corner out of the way of everyone else where he could drink his ale and not have to talk to anyone.

Except this year.

The tiny librarian, Belle French, who he had not got a crush on, no not at all, strolled over to him and thrust a very full glass of spirit into his hand and leaned into his ear.

“Mister Gold Could you help me out?”

He gulped and tried very hard not to let his head spin as her perfume assaulted his nostrils. 

“What do you need Miss French?”

She leaned in towards him, giving him an eyeful of her ample cleavage which he did his very best now to ogle, and whispered; “Ruby bought me this drink and she is going to be so very upset if I don’t drink it, but there is no way in hell I’ll be able to finish it myself. Will you share it with me on the down low?”

Gold looked over Belle’s shoulder and saw that Ruby was watching them. He made a show of taking a sniff of the glass Belle had pushed into his hand and saying loudly; “It is a very good cognac Miss French.”

Ruby smiled and turned away. Gold wrapped his fingers around Belle’s and lifted the glass to his lips for a brief swig. Belle grinned happily and murmured; “I knew you’d help me out.”

For the next hour Belle chatted to her many friends, but made frequent visits back to Mister Gold’s corner so her could take a sly sip of the quadruple cognac that Ruby had poured her. By a quarter to two his checks were rosy and he giggled as she walked back over empty handed.

“You got nothing for me to drink Miss Belle.”

She grinned at him and licked her pretty lips. She really did have very pretty lips and no sensible person would blame him for watching the tip of her tongue sweep over them. Gold blinked and sat back, an apology clawing its way up his throat, it died on his lips as Belle smiled and pulled a sprig of mistletoe from behind her back.

“Would you help me once more today Mister Gold?”

He eyed the seasonal sprig and shook his head.

“No. No Belle.”

She stepped away from him, but his hand caught her wrist and pulled her back towards him so he could softly say; “I won’t just kiss you for Christmas, I can’t, see I would want you forever not just for one day, sweet Belle.”

He gave her hand a firm squeeze and rose from his stool. He gave a deep sigh and patted Belle’s cheek, “Merry Christmas sweetheart.”

Belle watched as he stumbled unsteadily out of the door. Blindly she held out her hand out across the counter; Ruby instantly thrust a shot glass into her lax fingers. Belle threw the drink down her throat and gaped at her best friend, who rolled her eyes and jabbed a finger towards the door.

“Belle. Go. Now.”

Ruby chuckled as Belle bolted from the diner, and crossed her fingers that she was tracking down the Beast of Storybrooke, because if her best friend wasn’t going to do something about her crush on Christmas Day then serious action would have to be taken come the New Year. 

A block away and the fresh air had sobered Gold to the point he was thumping his fist against his forehead. He’d pretty much told Belle French that he had a crush on her, in fact he’d almost come right out and professed his undying love for her, it was true, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. 

“Mister Gold! Mister Gold!”

He spun on his heel and cringed at Belle racing down the street towards him. The least he could do was take the punch she was bound to throw at him. It was a good job he’d planted his cane firmly because she didn’t slow, she didn’t slow at all and barrelled into him so hard he barley kept them both upright.

“Mister Gold!”

“Miss French?”

Her arms were around his neck, his hands were on her waist, their faces were so very close.

“Merry Christmas Mister Gold.”

She kissed him. He dared to enjoy it and cursed himself for a fool when she pulled her lips from his. He frowned in confusion as a flash of fear crossed her beautiful face and she said; “Not just for Christmas?”

Could it be? Was she really offering him everything he’d ever dreamed of? There were many ways for him to be sure of what was going on here, but the first that sprang to mind was; “Happy Boxing Day Belle?”

She grinned at his cautious words, her fingers twisted in his hair.

“How about you say that to me again over breakfast?”


End file.
